Heinz (SaF)
Heinz (ハインツ Haintsu) is a secret character that only appears in Pretty Country: Sing and Fight. Heinz is the older brother of Leonie from Germany. He can't be met in person in the game. The only way to communicate with him is to call him at Leonie's Fashion Store using the telephone inside your house. Under normal condition, you will be given two options: "Shop" and "Just stopping by". Every time you purchase five items from Leonie's Fashion Store, the second option will change into "I want to talk to you" on your next phone call. You need to see all of the 8 dialogues to complete his marriage requirement. You also don't have to purchase Golden Ring to marry him. The game will end of you marry him since you will be moving to Germany. Marrying Heinz will end the game, but you can still continue. Unfortunately, the fact that you married him and all the conversations you had will reset like it never happened and you will not be able to talk with him about personal subjects again. Heinz often refer the player as "Frau" (Miss). He has a very soft personality. Dialogues 1st time: "Hello, you want to talk? Let me introduce myself... My name is Heinz, I run the fashion store with my sister Leonie. Well, think of something next time." 2nd time: "Hello, you want to talk, right...? About Germany... Why do you hear such country? Hmm, all I can say is that it's a nice place. The people in Germany are quite polite. That makes it the country of eagle... Basically, it's great. That's good enough right? Kuh... this is embarrassing. S... see you." 3rd time: "Frau , do you want to talk? My hobbies? Kuh... why do you ask?! You really want to know? Okay... I like to cook. What?! That's amazing? Really? Is it? Nobody's ever told me that... all the citizens here just laughed at me. It's hard for me to talk about. But thanks to you, I'm a bit more confident about it. T-thanks... See you later." 4th time: "Frau , I'm Heinz again. My blood type? Why do you wanna know? Well, okay... I'm blood type of O. You're satisfied with that? Are you okay? Whatever... See you later." 5th time: "Frau , we are talking again. The history of Leonie's Fashion Store? Hmm... Well, my sister first started it because she liked to sew. At first things didn't go too well, but business picked up. Then my mom took over, and now I'm in charge. That's about it. Stop by if you need clothes. Goodbye..." 6th time: "You want to talk again, right? The clothes at Fashion Store... It's hard for me to say. We have a lot of different kinds of clothes. We can even custom make clothes for you. We're very careful about the materials we use. Everything is handpicked by us. Our special techniques create strong, long-lasting clothing. I like naming the clothes. That's all I guess. See you later." 7th time: "Hello again. My type of girl? Let me guess... Maybe... the cheerful one. I've never answered that question before. That was embarrassing. What do I think about you? I think you work very hard. Um... g-goodbye..." 8th time: "You want to talk, right...? Wait, I have something to tell you today. We've been talking for a while, right? Well, I think I've fallen in love with you... Will you marry me? Would you run the fashion store with me? I can only say something like this once. Think about it and get back to me." Will you marry Heinz? * Yes "Really?! YEAH, thank you! Well, hurry up and take a flight to Germany. Let's have a wedding. I'll always make you happy." Credits will roll after this cut-scene and you will be back at the opening screen. * No "It's okay.... I'm a good person too. So I take another time." Category:Pretty Country: Sing and Fight characters Category:Males Category:German characters Category:Germanic Category:Game-only